Time In a Dungeon
by Marina Landbough
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a quick one shot style thing of what I could picture actually happening when Kendra is captured. If you've read Fablehaven, then this is from the last book when everyone gets captured. It's the scene where she's in the dungeon and meets Bracken. Obviously, it's different from the original, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Moments of Weakness

Kendra was terrified. Everything had gone wrong. The rescue mission had failed and now… She had no idea what had happened to her Grandma and Grandpa, she didn't know where Seth was, and her parents were missing. And to top it all, they had made her use and regenerate some artifacts before she came down here. She had already been feeling frazzled. Add the things that she had seen and learned from the artifacts and she was worried that she had gone insane.

At the present moment, Kendra is being dragged down a long, dark and wet hallway. And none too gently either. She swore she hit her head several times because of the way they were carrying her. She was also doing her best to prevent herself from blinding herself. Nagi Luna, the demon who had taken control of the Society of the Evening star, with the help of Graulus, whom Kendra assumed had been healed by Seth, a good act gone wrong, had shown Kendra what she could do. And, that had included giving her the ability to see her light and the light of others like her.

But, Kendra didn't want that. She didn't want the knowledge of what she could do. Because it terrified her. It terrified her to think of the things that she could do if she wanted to. At this thought, she felt those carrying her stop. She took the chance to try and escape, but she only made it a few feet before being caught by her guards. "Stupid girl! You shouldn't have tried that!"

She soon found out why. They had been given permission to beat her if she tried to escape. She should have guessed

10 minutes of pain and a bloody, broken girl later, they threw her none too gently onto the floor. She flinched at the sound of the door slamming. The wounds she had received in the company of Nagi Luna and her 'partner' had reopened and were hurting ten times more than they had been. She heard as they walked away, laughing at the fact that she had been stupid enough to try and escape. She didn't move as the tears flowed down her face. She kept playing recent events in her mind and fresh tears made their way down her face. And she broke.

She didn't know how long she laid there until she heard it. A scraping from the wall. She looked up sharply and gasped at the pain. Kendra puts out all light that she gives off and puts an undetectable damper on all light that would possibly enter into the room. "Hello?" She hears a young sounding male voice call out.

Kendra tries to move to the corner in the hopes that he'll just go away and leave her to suffer in peace. But, she couldn't stop the gasp of pain when she moved. "I know you're here. And I know you're powerful. I heard you gasp and I can't seem to turn on my light to see," he said gently.

"What do you want with me?" Kendra asked him, suspiciously.

"Can't a person visit his neighbor?" He asks, a hint of humor in his tone.

"No," Kendra said sharply, then, in a softer tone, "Please. Just… leave me alone."

Kendra hears him moving around and suddenly feels scared again. "Don't come any closer!"

She can hear the panic in her own voice, but she doesn't care. Immediately, the sounds of movement cease. "Okay," she hears the man say.

"What is your name?" He asks after a couple of minutes.

"You're a mind reader aren't you?" She asks him.

"Yes, but I have to be in physical contact with you," he tells her.

"Kendra. My name is Kendra," she tells him.

"I'm Bracken," he says.

"Why did you come here? Did Nagi Luna or Graulus send you to try and get more information out of me? Well, you can tell her that she can go back to whatever hell she came from!" Kendra exclaims angrily.

"Well, I wasn't sent by either of them," he says, "but it's clear that you're in a bit of a state right now, so I'll leave."

"Very well," she says quietly, grateful that he was finally going to leave her in peace.

"Before I go, could you at least let me turn on lights?" He asks.

Kendra sighs. "Fine, just, don't come near me. Okay?" She tells him, making sure he knows that she's not kidding around.

When he says yes, Kendra decides, "Ah screw it. He's probably a magical creature. I'd guess a unicorn. He'll know I'm fairy kind," and not only takes off the damper, but also lets her light shine through.

She doesn't look at him but hears his gasp. Whether it be at her light, or the injuries, she can't tell. "What did they do to you?" She hears him ask quietly.

So it was at her injuries. She laughs wryly and says, "I tried to escape. The Society of the Evening Star has been taken over by the demon Nagi Luna. She told them they could beat me if I tried to escape."

She puts her head on her knees and starts to quietly cry again. "Can I heal you?" He asks, surprising Kendra.

At this point, she looks up. She takes in his athletic body, the thin clothes, his long, tangled hair, the blue eyes. "Hmm, I'd peg you as a unicorn. I imagine that you've been down here for quite a long time. I'd also guess that you're the one who gave up one of your horns as a gift, which currently resides at the magical Preserve called Fablehaven, one of your horns as one of the five artifacts that can open Zzyzx, since you're down here, and I'm going to guess that they've taken your other horn. I saw it hanging on the wall in…" And here she trails off.

"How do you know all of this?" He asks her, shocked that she could know all of this.

"Nagi Luna unlocked and explained my abilities to me in the hopes that I would work for her. I said no. I know who you are Bracken. You're one of the sons of the Fairy Queen," she tells him.

He looks as if he doesn't know how to handle the information. "And no, you shouldn't heal me," she tells him.

"Why not?" He asks, confused.

"Because, then I can suffer in peace," she snarls at him.

"I'm sorry about this. I can't let a fairykind maiden suffer or be in harm. It would go against my morals," he says.

And before Kendra can say anything, he walks over and knocks her out. He knows she's going to be furious when she wakes up, but he can't just leave her here to suffer. What he doesn't know however, is that she wasn't going to react well to what he had done. All she could think was, "What the hell? I told him to go! How dare he!"

Bracken had just reached her side, ready to heal her. When very suddenly, he was thrown away from her. He hit the wall and let out a loud, "oomph". When he looked up, panic crept its way into his eyes. Before him was not the girl he had seen a minute ago. She looked like an ethereal, evil being. "I told you. Leave. Me. Alone."

Her entire body seemed to glow with an evil, white colour. And yes, it is possible for white to seem like an evil colour. Just fringing the inside of the white light was black. Not a normal, leather black, but a dark, void like black. One that seemed to suck away your soul and drain you of all life. Her hair was flying around her in the building wind, her eyes were glowing in a slew of rainbow colours. Her ragged clothes seemed to billow around her body and she started to levitate. Her injuries only added to the look of something evil.

Then, he started to feel like he was being choked. He saw that she was holding her hand out, her hand slightly curved. "What did I tell you Braken?" She asked him, her voice tinged with malice.

"To leave you alone," he choked out.

"And what didn't you do?" She asked again, in the same, condescending tone.

"Leave you alone," he managed to get out.

"Exactly," she said, a smile on her face.

"Kendra, please, I'll leave you alone! Just put me down," Braken cried out.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I had no right to knock you out ok? But I couldn't just leave you here like that! I couldn't watch you, someone who has been blessed MY mother and is a good as family, suffer!" He explained to her.

She just looked at him for another moment, silent. Then, she let him drop to the ground, staying up in the air herself. "I don't want to see you here again," she says to him at last.

Braken just nods, rubbing his throat and gasping for air. When he finally leaves, her exhaustion takes over and the surge of power flows away. She collapses to the floor of her cell, crying yet again. 'I shouldn't have lost control like that,' she kept thinking to herself. When later asked what had happened, she could never reply, simply stating that, "I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad that he hadn't left when I told him to."

She laid there and cried for a long time. She had just pushed away someone who could have possibly been an ally. She needed to find him and apologize.


	2. Quick Note

Hey guys! I was made aware that there were issues with the formatting of the story. I apologize for not checking it sooner. It has been fixed! Remember to keep an eye out for new fanfics I post or update, as when I'm motivated it happens a lot. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Remember to rate and review!

~Marina Landbough


End file.
